


Good Enough.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achieving perfection takes time. Sometimes the probability of getting there is good enough to start with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough.

**Title** : _ **Good Enough.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 356: Confession.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Achieving perfection takes time. Sometimes the probability of getting there is good enough to start with...  
  
 **A/N:** Wrote two very different drabbles for this prompt and couldn't make up my mind about which one to submit, so I'm posting both of them. :)  
  


__**Good Enough.**  
  


Severus woke slowly, lashes fluttering apart to expose dark eyes.   
He sighed wearily, unable to suppress the sorrow-tainted sound.   
Callused fingertips forced him to face the man he'd so foolishly bedded.  
“You're still here...”

“Where else would I be? Have you forgotten what I said last night?”

He fidgeted uncomfortably, avoiding Harry's gaze.  
“Firewhiskey-induced avowals of love are generally... unreliable.”

“Needing Dutch-courage to make my confession doesn't make it false, Severus.”

“You were drunk.”

“I'm sober now and I still love you”

He flushed scarlet.  
“I...”

“Yes?”

“I probably love you, too”

Harry smiled brightly:  
“ _Probably_ is good enough, Severus...”

 


End file.
